


Too rich to know

by BraveyinLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Uncle Harry, Underage Louis, Underage Sex, summer brake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveyinLarry/pseuds/BraveyinLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Louis is forced to stay the summer with his 27 year old uncle harry whom he had never met before, things get very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too rich to know

Louis had always been a little golden boy. He gets good grades, dose his home work on time, dose all his chores, loves and respects his parents. All in all, he is his parents dream kid.

His sister Lottie had gone to collage already, which left him with his mum and three sisters; fizzy, daisy, and phoebe.

Louis was the middle child out of his sisters which put him between fizzy and the two younger twins. He was six when his dad left, and his mom had certain struggles at first with handling all the kids, but her older sister helped a lot before she moved. It was never money struggles because the Tomlinson family was very rich, but it was more of managing so many kids at the same time.

His mom once mentioned to him that he has an uncle who's name was Hebert or Henry maybe but he forgot about it because he's never seen him. No one ever really has.

His uncle is filthy rich, and loves his lonely life in a big mansion away from the city and humankind. No one had seen him in a while, and no one remebers what he looks like.

Even though he has enough money to hire the whole population of England and maybe Scotland to work for him, he prefers to be alone and do the job him self.

That's all Louis knows about his mysterious uncle, and if he was being honest it fascinates him to a point where he though about running away or telling his mom he is at a friends for a weekend to visit his uncle and see what he is really like. But all of Louis' fascination and plans washed away as he became a teenager and completely forgot about his uncle.

\----------- 

Louis' alarm startled him from his deep sleep to remind him it's another day of going to the shit hole known as school. It really wasn't his fault his alarm clock was so annoying, his sister Lottie had set it up for him before she left for Uni because she knew her brother well enough to know he won't get out of be with a regular alarm clock, or even a hammer so she took his phone and set up the most annoying song to wake up to in hopes of getting him to get up off his lazy arse and actually attend school. Luckily for her it worked, and Louis didn't have it in his heart to change it, because, well he missed his sister dearly.

Louis grumbled in annoyance and sat up and turned the alarm off.

He got up slowly afraid to pull any muscles like he did before, and made his way to the bathroom. He took his clothes off and stepped into the bathtub, he turned on the water and took a quick shower. After he finished he made his way to the sink to wash his teeth. He left the bathroom and went to get dressed.

Louis was a very organized person, and he liked having his outfits set up a week before.

Tuesday was his relax day, and it's also the last day of school before summer holiday starts. So he decided on black skinny jeans and a loos gray v- neck shirt to go with his Van's.

Louis made his way down to the kitchen and greeted his mum and siblings before heading off to school. Louis never eats breakfast in the morning it makes him nauseous and makes his stomach upset.

Louis went over to his mum and pecked her on the cheek and greeted her with a "good morning"

"Morning Louis" she kissed him back and ruffled his head.

"How are you feeling for the last day of school."

Louis sighted, " I don't know mum it's debatable."

Johanna chuckled and made her way to the stove to check on the eggs, "it's okay honey, you've got to loosen up some, it's not always about school, that's why I have a surprise for you when you get back from school, love you honey, have fun"

"Okay mum if you say so, I'm off now, love you too" 

\----------

Louis had an okay day at school, he definitely didn't grumble at the long summer reading list he received, or the long math assignment, he was happy because it gives him work to do over the long summer holiday. 

\------------- 

Louis got out of school, and was waiting for his mum to arrive and tell him about her so called "surprise" Louis wouldn't be surprised if she had gotten him a cat so he could have someone and not be so lonely. To his surprise his mum came earlier than she always dose, probably so he won't get so mad over the cat she bought.

He hopped in the car, and greeted her.

"Hey mum, your early today."

"Hey honey, I'm early because I'm excited about telling you what your surprise is, I'm sure you'll love it, your auntie and I have been planing this for weeks."

Oh great here comes the cat, "thanks mum, I'm sure it's lovely!" He said with a hint of sarcasm that luckily for him his mum didn't quite catch.

"Okay then i'll just come out with it, you are going to spend your summer with your uncle Harry."

"My uncle WHO."

"Harry, you know my brother that I've told you about."

"Oh him the old man."

Johanna playfully slapped Louis leg for being rude, "oi Louis he is not old an I'm sure you'll love it, I can't handle looking out for you and all the girls, I'm just one person, please do this for me, you'll have fun I promise you."

Louis made a promise to him self to never ever disappoint his mum. Her happiness was all he lived for ever since his dad walked out on them and if visiting some old man named Harry was how his summer holiday gonna be like, then be it, "okay mum fine ill go but just this one time."

" yes boo I promise just this one time, oh and you leave early tomorrow morning so you better get packing." 

\------------ 

Louis glanced at the time on his phone, it was nearing 9 am and he was expected to be at his uncles at 10 am. The drive wasn't a bad one. It was beautiful outside, taking the man lives in a secluded area, how wired. The green grass went on for miles and most of it was covers in beautiful flowers that added just enough colour to make it a master piece.

Watching grass and floweers could get boring after a while no matter how beautiful it is so Louis took out his IPhone and started working in his summer reading.

Louis was almost done with half the book when the car came to a stop. He bookmarked his place, and locked his IPhone. He put it back in his pocket and got out of the car.

What Louis saw amazed him beyond compare, yes his house is very big, and yes his grandparents house is also very big, but this place was a freaking mansion, full on with metal decorated gates and big doors. He walked up to the door an rang the door bell, he waited a few seconds before the door oped and out came a very handsome man that couldn't be older than 30, he had tamed curly hair and big green eyes that were hidden under a small pair of glasses, not big round ones that old men like to wear. He was dressed in pajama pants, white shirt ,and a red bed rope.

Then man looked at Louis who had been staring at him for the past three minutes " we'll you must be Louis do come in i'll go grab your bags, make yourself at home."

Louis was startled by the man with deep gravely voice and looked up at him , "I thought uncle Harry doesn't have people working for him."

The man chuckled and looked thoughtfully at Louis," he doesn't, well I don't, I'm uncle Harry, but you can jut call me Harry, the word uncle sounds old and I'm only 27 ."

Louis looked sheepishly at Harry and smiled, "sorry I didn't know unc... I mean Harry."

"That's okay Lou, now we should go get your bags and then I can make dinner while you unpack."

Louis blushed at the nickname and nodded as they made their way outside. 

\------------- 

Living with Harry wasn't so terrible, it was actually the complete opposite. Louis loved it, every single second of it. They would wake up in the morning and Harry would make breakfast, it was always what Louis wanted, then they would go for a walk in a small park that is 20 minutes away from Harry's mansion, the would go back home around noon and eat lunch or go out for lunch and they would have movie marathons, or go shopping, or even go swimming in the near by lake or in Harry's big pool. Soon they developed nicknames for each other an it was normal for them, they both felt comfortable around the other. They would fall a sleep cuddled in each others arms after a long night of swimming or scary movies, all in all Louis really enjoyed his time. 

\------------ 

It was late afternoon in the middle of July. Harry had gone out to take care of some business, and Louis decided to surprise him by cleaning around and making lunch.

Louis always aimed to please so a small lunch made of sandwiches just wouldn't do, he thought of his favorite fancy food to make and settled on honey covered salmon fillet with vegetables on the side.

Louis got working on the salmon and the sauce. After he was done he popped it in the oven, then he seasoned the vegetables and put them on the stove.

Louis set up the table, then took off to clean around the house.

He decided to start with Harry's room because it was a 'thank you for taking care of me and looking after me' thing so it would only make sense to start from there.

He changed the bed sheets, dusted the bedside table and wiped it clean then he started vacuuming. He decided to vacuum under the bed too because you never know what kind of creature could live under there and the bed was huge too. And he was right the vacuum hit something under the bed and he decided to investigate on what it was. He bent down, and found an old shoe box so he opened it, and was startled by what's inside.

Louis wasn't stupid, he knew what sex and sex toys were. He and his friend talk about it and he may have watched a few videos here and there, that's also how he discovered he was gay. He never was as interested in girls as his peers were. He talked about it once with his mum, who reassured him that it's completely fine to be confused, and he has time to figure out his sexuality. Finally at thirteen he told his mom that he was sure he is gay. She congratulated him and even made a joke about how she doesn't have to worry about him getting anyone pregnant, they laughed it off and left it at that.

And what inside the box were not shoes but a pile of sex toys, all and everything anyone could think of.

Louis thought it was okay to test them out because Harry probably won't be back for two hours or so. He picked the two items that he wanted to try, and he made his way to the king sized bed. He placed the lube and the two toys on the bed and took off his sweats and boxers. His hand slowly found its way to his cock and he tugged at it a few times until it started to Harden. He pumped it slowly and teasingly. His thumb made its way to his slit and he rubbed it slowly 'till it started to drip with prcome, he then reached out to pick up one of the toys he got out if the box, a cock ring, he slowly placed it on his growing length. He reached out and picked up the lube from the duvet. He opened it, and squirted some on his finger and rubbed it so it was covering his whole finger. His finger slowly made its way to his pink puckering hole. He teased it gently before he shoved it slowely. He moaned at the sudden stretch. He hasn't done this in a long time, his sisters are always home and they don't understand the term privacy, so he rarely ever gets his alone time.

He began to slowly move his finger in and out before he added a second and a third finger. He began to pump faster and scissor his fingers to stretch out his hole enough for his second toy. After he felt he was ready he grabbed the pink vibrator to which he was surprised to even find in the box why wouldn't Harry have a blue one.

He lubed the toy up and aligned it with his entrance. He slowly pushed it in and waited to adjust to the feeling before he Sartred moving it in and out setting a steady pace. He closed his eyes and his thoughts quickly drifted to his uncle, he was a little freaked out by this but he wouldn't hide the fact that he was attracted to the man. Being honest he was very fit.

He angled his hand differently before shoving the vibratory in and hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves completely on the spot which made him moan Harry's name. The sounds he was making distracted him from hearing the bedroom door open, and seeing his uncle standing there stunned and turned on by his 14 year old nephew. But Louis did hear the groan that escaped Harry's mouth as Louis moaned his name out.

Louis looked up slowly his mind blown with euphoria to see his uncle staring intently at him with lust blown eyes, he couldn't help but moan out a Harry's name again. Harry was brought back to reality by this.

"LOUIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I can't I have to go I..."

Louis looked him dead in the eyes with his puppy dog face and his eyes blue and wide. "Please hazI need you, please. I'll be a good boy daddy."

Harry couldn't say no. The sight of his nephew laying there with HIS vibrator deep in his arse and a cock ring begging him to take him right then and there is too much to say no to. he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Louis feet. " yeah Louis, tell daddy what a good boy you'll be for him, what a good boy you are. I saw the food you made, and now daddy is gonna make you feel real good."

A grunt escaped Louis mouth, " yes daddy.. Please.... Ughhh.. Please daddy I need you."

Harry's hand reached out to tug at Louis cock which made him moan in pleasure, "tell daddy what you want baby, daddy needs to know what you want."

"I want you inside of me daddy I want you now I can't Wait please daddy"

Harry moaned in agreement and quickly took the vibrator out of Louis hole. He took off his jeans and boxers and made his way over to Louis, leaning over him and connecting their lips in a heated passionate kiss, he slowly made his way down to Louis' collarbone sucking and nibbling at the soft skin giving louis a love bite. Louis moaned and bucked his hips up to meet Harry's desperate for friction, Harry grunted out a soft "mine" and Louis grunted in answer. Harry connected their lips one more time before he pulled back and looked at Louis, " are you ready baby, you ready for daddy to make you feel good."

"Yes daddy please, oh daddy please do something," he said while bucking his hip hard into Harry's.

"Yes baby, are you prepped enough, or do you want me to prep you."

"No daddy I'm fine just please fuck me already." Harry moaned at the sight beneath him, he has always had a kink for begging and maybe he has had some fantasies about his nephew but he won't go into that because said nephew is begging him to be fucked while calling him daddy and who is he to say no?

Harry grabbed the lube and opened it as quickly as he could. He squirted some on his hands and rubbed his length up before tossing it on the floor not even bothering to close. He positioned his cock at Louis pink and glistering hole before he slowly made his way in, inch by inch afraid to hurt the little boy beneath him. Louis was getting annoyed at how slow Harry was working his way in so he shifted his hips up fast to meet Harry's, Harry was mesmerized by the tight heat that engulfed him and moaned out on pleasure, he waited for Louis to get comfortable before he started moving slowly in and out earning soft moans from Louis.

He bent down to capture Louis' lips with his in a soft kiss that seemed to last for ever, he changed his angle to make kissing easier for them and he unknowingly hit Louis prostate which made him moan out in pleasure

"Ohh fuck daddy, harder faster."

Harry obliged to Louis' order and started to rut his hips faster sending Louis into pleasure with each thrust.

It all became too much for Louis and he wanted to come or he would explode "daddy I'm soo c close ohh daddy."

"Tell daddy honey, tell him what you want." Harry said as he speed up going even faster and harder now.

Louis couldn't take it anymore he was in desperate need of coming,and if begging did the trick then be it "daddy please let me come please, oh please daddy."

Harry obliged to Louis order because he himself was getting close to coming undone He took the cock ring off and pumped Louis a few times, while his other hand reached up to tweak louis' sensitive nipples.

Louis grunted out an incoherent "I'm g gonna uhh c come," as he shot out his load covering his stomach and Harry's hand. Harry moaned at the sight and Louis clanging around him was too much. He thrusted few more times before he shot his load inside Louis, his spunk filling up the boys tight hole.

Harry collapsed on top of Louis and they lazily kissed for a few minutes before they couldn't stand the stickiness anymore. Harry slowly pulled out and Louis winced at the loss of contact. Harry noticed, and he pecked Louis on the mouth before he got up, "I'm gonna get us towels to clean up lou ill be back."

Harry came back shortly and cleaned them both up. They cuddled together tightly afraid of losing each other if they would ever let go.

"Thanks hazza, tonight was really incredible"

Harry smiled and kissed Louis' cheek, he knew he didn't have to worry, he also knew the feeling was mutual, what he didn't know is where this will take them. "You're welcome baby, thank you for lunch even though we didn't get to eat."

Louis chuckled and nuzzled his face in Harry's neck, he felt comfortable and safe " night haz, love you."

"Night, lou I love you too," Harry said as he smiled to him self quickly drifting off to sleep. 

\------------

Louis and Harry both knew it wouldn't be a one time thing. it happened almost all the time while he was at Harry's house, they also both knew it wasn't just meaningless which made goodbye at the end of summer holiday way harder than they expected. 

\-------------- 

"So Lou," Harry said as he helped Louis get his luggage into the car.

"Yeah?."

"Your mom told me that you said this is the one and only time you would come," Harry said with a play-full smile 

"Oi that was before I meet you, I actually thought you were an old man."

Harry looked up at Louis acting surprised and hurt "to be honest that hurts, well what do you think now?"

Louis smiled at Harry "I think this would be a regular thing, you are gonna be my only destination every summer holiday. it'll be the only time I see you, any ways. so see you next summer haz." He chuckled and leaned up to hug Harry.

"I think I'll see you way sooner, love." Louis smiled and Harry bent down to kiss him one last time, before he got in the cab and went back home. Back to his regular life away from his lover, who had promised he would see him soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment your questions or concerns.  
> I just edited this


End file.
